


【警探組】我願與您共赴深淵(用對話來闡述一些設定)

by Falcon_lion



Series: 深淵系列 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 【警探組】我願與您共赴深淵 的設定，也可以當作之後逃亡的路途中的一小段(開坑前兆)神父x惡魔(天使)＊這裡的教廷對抗的是異教徒及覺醒的天使→惡魔(異化基本是朝天使輸入一串錯誤代碼，讓他們可以成為惡魔。另一種是突破了教廷設定好的強制符文，不再受到教廷的控制)＊酗酒不幹事神父(?)→被發配邊疆→逃亡中＊天使為教廷的人形武器，但RK800是特殊戰鬥機型





	【警探組】我願與您共赴深淵(用對話來闡述一些設定)

「這真是太好了康納。」老神父嚼著口中的漢堡，他手撐在桌子上，藍色的眼睛到處瞟動，動作顯得小心翼翼。「多虧你我現在是個異教徒了。」   
他看了看手上的原本金色的聖紋已經被蘊染成了黑色，彰顯著他無法在隨意使用能力，現在唯一可以自保的東西就是他口袋中那老舊的左輪手槍以及身旁的這個心態不明的人造機器。 

「您是被放逐了，不是變成異教徒，畢竟您並不信仰rA9。」 

他覺得他的口氣有些揶揄，應該是錯覺。 

「而且這也無法完全都怪罪在我身上，漢克。」他坐姿端正的在他面前，穿著白色的襯衫，直立的背脊甚至沒靠到背後的椅子上，除了那頭暗棕色的頭髮，他基本上已經變回了一開始看到的那種純白色天使樣貌，背後的翅膀由他所說已經縮到最小，但看起來還像是個小學生書包的大小，安放在他肩膀及肩胛骨處。「教廷本就要把你當作棄子，而我從中選擇了你。」 

「選擇我?哈!」老安德森咬了一大口眼前的食物，然後像是放棄保持的這個小心翼翼的樣子整個將自己往後倒在沙發上。「你可選的真好。」 

「您是個偉大的神父，主人。」他清澈的琥珀色眼瞳似乎並沒有認真的看著某個事物，口中闡述著是他所知的事物，「您在五年前的狼人之亂中立下了大功，為此從個默默無聞的戰鬥直升為神父，但也因為兒子的死亡墮落。」 

仿生天使看著人類的表情扭曲了一陣，但他沒有停下自己要繼續說下去的話。 

「您並不知道吧，教廷將您的兒子改造成了狼人...!」 

天使被從位置上拉起了領子，那力道大的將天使現在穿著的襯衫釦子都蹦掉了幾顆，露出了下面包覆著白晰皮膚的黑色皮衣，老神父的眼睛卻直直的盯著那沒甚麼情緒的琥珀眼睛。 

「你知道你他媽在說甚麼嗎?」 

老神父咬牙切齒，甚至抓著他領子的手捏的發白，只差沒有一拳朝那漂亮的臉蛋打下去。 

「我所知道的東西比您所想的還要多。」他的聲音清冷，甚至沒有將漢克的憤怒看在眼裏一般，「您可以命令我做任何事，像是把他從教廷帶出來...，只要您所希望。」 

「你最好給我解釋清楚。」安德森手指發出了像是忍耐甚麼的喀啦聲，然後用力的鬆開了緊抓著的領子。「而且沒有我的命令你不要隨便亂來。」 

「...Got it.」 

仿生天使攏了攏衣領，將那黑色的皮衣在次遮掩於白色的襯衫之中，他額角的光圈流淌著溫柔的藍光，似乎對於神父的情緒沒有受到太大的波動，他依舊沒甚麼表情，人類想起他惡魔樣貌時的各種的嬌柔媚態，他現在就像是個禁慾的天使，甚至連表情都少有。 

他忽然分不清哪個才是真的他。 

「...RK系列基本上就是惡魔系列，他們的基本外型會刻意維持著天使的樣貌，...這是給予他們方便，也或許只是要對抗異教徒的手段。」邊說著漢克看到康納白皙的手上頭的膚色像是流動的水般褪開，下面是他之前所看到的暗褐色皮膚，「你所知道的那個"馬庫斯"，也就是異教徒所信仰的rA9其實就是RK200，他是作為惡魔型態的天使最原型，也最強大，卻變成了異教徒的神祇。」   
「他們因為如此一度中斷RK系列的研究，但因為某些不知名的原因從我這開始重啟。」那像是虛幻般的白色皮膚又在次附上了那深褐色的手掌。「目的應該是要製作更加穩定的"武器"。」 

 

「為了這些他們無所不用其極，連"狼人"都不放過嗎?」 

「應該是說，他們利用一切可以利用的。」康納拿過了漢克喝到一半的百香鳳梨汽水，舔了舔殘留在吸管上頭的液體，這讓老神父愣了一下。「他們已經放棄研究為何天使可以異化成惡魔，而直接著手製造惡魔就知道他們幾乎無法繼續沉著下去了。」 

「...所以柯爾沒有死嗎?」他明明看見了他被狼人給撕成了碎片，不，他..或許，老神父捏緊了手。   
「正確來說是死了一次。」康納並沒有喝裡頭的飲料，只是舔了舔吸管口就將飲料放回原處，這讓一旁的漢克不知該不該繼續喝。「而他被教廷給強制救活，狼人的復原能力強，而他意外的與狼人基因契合。」 

「我在裡頭見過他幾次。」 

「你不是沒有被開機過嗎?」漢克倒是有點無法理解的將身子往前頃了些。 

「...當然有開機過，那是為了締結契約而呈現的型態。」 

「那你頭髮呢，本來是白色的。」   
「你喜歡的話我也可以變回去，這是我自己控制的。」 

「...所以呢，他還保有人性嗎?」漢克似乎放棄了研究這個仿生天使，他又靠回了沙發上。   
「有的，不過我並不清楚之前柯爾的個性，至少他保持著半狼人化的型態，性格偏向溫和，能溝通。」 

「或許會用來追殺我也說不定。」RK800若無其事的說出這句話。 

「追殺你...」漢克想起他說的，他選擇了自己。「你當初如果照著他們的計畫，會成為異化者那裡的人對吧。」   
「而你卻選擇我，表示你並沒有異化?」   
「不，我因為你而異化了。」   
「啥?」 

「....」他抿起了嘴，然後像是不願意再談這個似的轉移了話題。「柯爾是現在世界上剩下為數不多的狼人，有著比起天使更強大的追蹤技巧及殺戮功能，這我覺得你應該比我更加清楚。」 

「等...，你還沒解釋我前面...。」   
「而如果他真的循著味道追到我，如果是你，說不定可以破除他的強制印記，讓他異化。」   
「康...」   
「這對我們來說是相對安全的。」   
「康納!我叫你閉嘴!」 

仿生天使被迫閉上了嘴，他嘴巴抿成了一直線，似乎還有一口氣梗在喉中，白皙的臉上甚至有著奇怪的紅暈。 

「我要你好好的回答我的問題。」漢克似乎不太爽的吸了一大口汽水，想了想又補充道。「這是命令。」   
而康納只能點了點頭，沒辦法再做其他的動作，一想到要開口後頸上的印記燒灼的讓他疼痛，甚至有些不適的摸了摸後頸。 

「你...異化了?」漢克皺起眉，然後用著藍色的眼睛上下打量眼前的仿生天使。 

他早該想到。 

康納沒有逃避他的視線，而是乖巧的點了點頭。   
「為什麼?是甚麼原因促使你異化?」這感覺就像在審問異教徒般，雖然異化的天使基本上就算是個異教徒，但對象突然變成了這個與自己相處了三個月的搭檔，那感覺就變的奇怪許多。 

而且異化的原因一直都是教廷想要知道的。 

康納只是眨了眨眼，然後用手指示意著嘴巴。   
「你可以解釋了。」漢克才想起自己給他下了封口的指令，甚至有點不耐煩的超他揮了揮手。 

「...那天晚上原本是要將您處決的。」他有點不適的動了動脖子，「你會被作為犧牲品，而他們會以這個原因正式向異教徒開戰。」   
「而我會藉此混入異教徒，成為一個臥底。」   
「...」 

「但我無法下手。」他看到康納把手絞的死緊。「然後我突破了一道牆，那應該說是牆嗎？我也不確定，反正，就發現教廷對我的強制符文沒用了。」   
「你用什麼方法來抗拒命令的，那些符文對你們來說是絕對的、無法抵抗的才對，而我現在對你的符文卻仍然有用不是？」 

他看到他的仿生天使深深的看著他，用著他漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，裡頭像是流淌著蜂蜜一般，他一開始怎麼會覺得裡頭包覆著死亡呢。 

「我覺得...」康納俯向前，探過了半個桌子，在這店裏最偏僻的位置沒什麼人會注意到他們的互動，漢克不免看到康納敞開的領子裡的那色情至極的皮衣。 

「應該是因為您已成為我的信仰的關係。」 

而當他回過神時天使已經吻上了他的唇，他輕輕的舔著上頭殘留的化學百香鳳梨味，然後毫不猶豫的探舌進入人類的口中，他攪動著他口中的唾液咽入，而對方像是回過神般的纏上那不停扭動的舌尖。 

他們在對方的唇上輾轉佔有，共享著對方的氣息，然後在離開時仍有依依不捨的銀絲。 

「你到底他媽在說什麼你知道嗎？」   
人類稍稍做了喘息，而仿生天使用著拇指將落於他唇邊的液體擦去舔盡。   
他看到康納雖維持著天使的色彩，但頭上的紅色犄角已經露出了大半，連後頭的尾巴都已經捲上了他的手。 

「我說，您下次可以少吃點這些垃圾食物嗎，唾液的味道都不好吃了。」   
「Fuck you Connor.」   
「Got it.」   
——

**Author's Note:**

> ＊柯爾： 仿生狼人 2x歲  
> 平常是一般人類樣貌 ，激動或是情緒起伏過大會跑出狼耳 （直立的那種   
> 毛色暗棕或是金色   
> 眼睛一藍一金（大多狼人都金眼，柯爾近死亡時缺了一隻）   
> 外表年紀大約2x歲？   
> 有狼耳的時候不會有人類耳朵  
> 狼的尾巴大多都垂著  
> 衣服沒什麼想法 給他個緊身衣好了  
> 戰鬥時手腳部分獸化，爪子尖牙等
> 
> *漢克: 神父 53歲  
> 因五年前的狼人之亂中立功而聲名大噪  
> 但因為兒子被狼人報復死亡後而頹廢，教廷無法免職他將他發配邊疆  
> 原本被作為棄子預發動戰爭，但被他的仿生天使破壞，現逃亡中。  
> 平時戰鬥使用聖紋(提升基本能力)聖槍及左輪手槍  
> 槍術很強，甚至已少見的體槍術也會。  
> 平持穿著神父袍，逃亡後就幾乎穿著隨意，右手無名指上有與仿生天使的契約聖紋  
> 對康納(契約天使)抱有歉意，還未有特殊好感，所有對他做的都是覺得是本分(餵食)
> 
>  
> 
> *康納 仿生天使(惡魔) 出廠1個月  
> 為最新型的RK800型仿生惡魔原型機，平時是白髮白皮膚仿生天使外觀，因現逃亡而將髮色改為暗棕色，天使翅膀最小只能卡在肩膀上，不然就是用另外的方式收起，所以逃亡時會穿著斗篷活動，但因為總是摩擦到翅膀所以一到沒人的地方就會脫掉。  
> （戰鬥型態或飢餓時）惡魔型態，暗褐色皮膚，紅色的犄角、翅膀及尾巴，黑髮及鞏膜都為黑色，使用武器為聖槍及短刀(槍術比較拿手，體術較差)，活動較敏捷，身上會穿著黑色緊身皮衣(布料超少)，活動較方便。  
> 對於契約者(漢克)有著強烈的依賴心態，為了他而異化(破除教廷的強制符文)，基本上自癒及進食對象是契約者，但其他人的其實也可以(但基於某些心態他幾乎只吃契約者的體液)。


End file.
